This invention relates generally to coin hopper equipment for storing a plurality of coins in a loose condition, and for sending out or issuing coins one by one. The invention relates more particularly to a coin hopper that is used for vending machines including token and medal and machines as well as coin currency based machines and money changers with a very small coin hopper which is suitable for change equipment in changers used in retail stores, gamming establishments and so on. The term xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d in this specification is used to refer to coins which are currency as well as small disk medals and tokens used in games.
A small coin hopper equipment is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 10-333332 by this applicant. The Japanese Patent Application 10-333332 is laid-open in public as Japanese Patent Disclosure 2000-132723. FIG. 10 shows a perspective view which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 10-333332. FIG. 11 shows a perspective view of the coin hopper of FIG. 10 with the upper part thereof removed. This small coin hopper has an electric motor 15. Motor 15 has a driving shaft with a projecting end located directed downwardly. The small coin hopper has a primary gear (not shown) which is fixed on the projecting end of the driving shaft. The coin hopper also has a head 45 for storing a plurality of coins and a disk 41 within the bottom of head 45, for releasing the coins one by one. In addition, the coin hopper has a second gear 25 for rotating the disk 41. Further, the coin hopper has gears 17 and 23 forming a gear train for coupling the second gear 25 and said primary gear, and so on.
In the conventional coin hopper as described above, a level base board 31 was used for miniaturizing the overall construction. The hopper used an electric motor placed at the corner of base board 31. The gear train is placed under the base board 31. However, in the prior configuration there was a limit to the degree of miniaturization of the overall coin hopper.
It is an object of the invention to further miniaturize a coin hopper and particularly to decrease the size of the coin hopper as a whole.
It is a further object of the invention to possibly decrease the number of open holes for accepting and discharging coins.
According to the invention a coin hopper is provided with at least: a head or container of a generally cylindrical form, for storing a plurality of coins in a bulk condition. A disk is disposed freely rotatably arranged within the bottom of this head, for releasing the coins. An opening or open hole is provided in the disk, for accepting and releasing said coins. The open hole has two opening passages formed around or adjacent to the rotation axis of the disk.
The two open holes are closed with respect to each other. Particularly, the two open holes have wall defining side surfaces separating the two open holes from each other.